iProm
by PixieSky
Summary: Senior year, after Freddie asks Sam to prom. It will be a Night to Remember.


**Author's Note: Here is something I cooked up myself. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own iCarly.**

There were already signs up everywhere advertising the big night. "A Night to Remember" was plastered across the cardboard along with about a gallon of sparkles and glitter.

Prom is a night that all girls dream about. But Sam Puckett isn't a normal girl. She has been dreading Senior Prom for as long as she can remember. It didn't help that the only guy she would have ever wanted to go with was no longer in a relationship with her anymore.

Sam was ready to go home on this Friday afternoon. Her witch of a math teacher sprung a pop quiz and the school didn't even serve any ham for lunch. She was leaning against her locker as her best friend was exchanging books to get her backpack ready. The sign continued to mock Sam.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Carly Shay. Carly was like normal girls and had a dress, shoes, and hairstyle picked out months ago. All she needed to complete her ensemble was a date. Preferably tall, dark, and handsome.

"How much I do not want to spend a whole night of my life at that waste," said Sam while her eyes were glaring at the sign.

Carly rolled her eyes. She was used to Sam's negative outlook on all things related to school.

"Sam you have to go. It is our senior year. And you only get one senior prom," Carly explained. Carly had made it her End-of-Senior-Year-Mission to make Sam go to the prom. Sam didn't have a lot of normal experiences and Carly wanted to make sure she could add this one to the short list.

"I don't have to do anything. And besides, I don't want to go find a dress and shoes and jewelery," Sam said. And a date, she added as a thought.

"Sam that is why I am your best friend," Carly said. "I already have a few ideas for you. All you have to do is show up so I can see the final project."

"How's it going chicas?" interrupted one Freddie Benson.

Freddie Benson was the one and only guy that had the power to make Sam's heart skip a beat. Even though it had been over two years since their relationship ended, Sam still had feelings for her nub. Every girl that flirted with Freddie had her death silently plotted by Sam. And all of the guys that Sam had let take her out on a date never came close to Freddie. She only got butterflies in her stomach by the iCarly technical producer. She called them her Freddie butterflies. Not that she would actually admit that to anyone ever though.

"It's going fine, Benson," said Sam. "Now can you please just give us a ride home so I can stop breathing the same air as you."

"No need to be hostile, Puckett. Hey have you seen the signs for prom?" asked Freddie.

Sam just rolled her eyes and let out a low groan.

"Yeah sore subject," said Carly to Freddie. "Let's talk about that pop quiz in math instead."

That's not a much better subject Sam thought. She listened to them talk about finding these magical values for X and Y. Like X and Y could actually be turned into numbers.

Once they entered Carly's apartment, Sam headed straight for the fridge to get a peppy cola and a decent slice of ham. Carly sat at the computer to see if there were any new interesting comments on and Freddie plopped on the coach and turned the television on.

"Hey I forgot Spencer wanted me to pick up some cucumbers after school," Carly said. "I am going to run to the market across the street. I'll be right back."

"Alright," said Freddie.

Sam grunted as a way of acknowledgement.

Freddie continued to stare at the television. Sam stared at Freddie trying to read his mind. Freddie could feel Sam look at him so he continued to distract himself by grabbing his backpack to get his homework out. When he pulled out his book, a flyer fell out with it. "A Night to Remember" was scrolled out across it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were passing these out in my English class today," commented Freddie.

"Prom is so dumb," said Sam.

"What, you aren't even going to go?" questioned Freddie.

"Maybe. How about you?" Sam asked as innocently as she could.

"I haven't decided yet. I can't really think of anyone…" Freddie didn't finish his thought.

"Can't think of anyone to what? Nerd got his tongue in a twist?" teased Sam with a slight smile.

Freddie looked down and walked over to the counter where Sam was finishing off her ham. He sighed, "I can't really think of anyone that I really want to go with. Even the poster says 'A Night to Remember.' But I can't think of anyone that I would want to spend that night with."

Sam tried to hide that Freddie's comment didn't hurt. And she couldn't believe that Freddie would have any trouble finding some girl that wouldn't want to go with him. She knew first hand that Freddie could be a charming guy and he was definitely one of the best looking guys in their year.

"I am sure that some Sally or Suzy or Stephy would want to go with you," said Sam.

"Yeah probably. But that doesn't mean that I actually want to go with them. Call me cheesy but I always pictured going to Senior Prom with someone that I actually like and enjoy spending time with," said Freddie.

Sam could tell by Freddie's brown eyes that he was trying to think something through. She could almost see all of the gears turning and chugging as he appeared to try to work out what to say next.

"I'll tell you what Sam, I know things didn't work out between us a couple of years ago, but we have managed to stay good friends," Freddie started to say.

"Be careful with how you use the word 'good' Benson," interjected Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, but seriously. We both, usually can be around each other for a period of time and I know you would at least make it a memorable night. Do you want to go to Senior Prom with me?" asked Freddie hopefully.

Sam chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment. Did she really want to go to prom with the only guy she had every really loved? Hell, did she even want to go to prom at all? Well, she thought, I don't want the nub to go with someone else.

"Ok. But I am not going to promise that I will dance with you," said Sam.

Freddie smirked in the way only he could. "Agreed, Puckett. I guess Carly has an excuse to play dress-up with you now."

Carly then came walking back into the apartment empty handed.

"They were out of cucumbers," Carly sighed.

"Well cheer up Carls," said Sam. "The nub asked me to accompany him to prom, as friends of course, seeing as he couldn't find a date."

Freddie rolled his eyes and gave Carly a knowing glance.

"So you can take me dress shopping," said Sam.

"Perfect! I already have a dress in mind for you, Sam. You just need to try it on," said Carly.

Carly knew though that Sam's feelings for Freddie were more than platonic, even though Carly knew Sam would never admit it. She just hoped that Sam would be able to keep her feelings in check. Carly knew that at one time Freddie thought the sun shined out of Sam. Freddie was more in love with Sam than he had ever been with any other girl. But over the past few years, Feddie's feelings had cooled off.

The next Saturday, Carly took Sam to the mall and had her try on the dress. Carly had a good eye. Sam felt beautiful in the dress. She would never tell Carly that though. Sam looked in the mirror. She saw the delicate blue fabric fall and weave as it went over her body. Small sparkles came from the rhinestones that were attached across the edges of the dress. The sweetheart neckline drew back to criss-crossing ribbons that tied over her back. Sam thought that she never felt more like a girl. The dress also brought out the blue in her eyes.

When Sam stepped out of the dressing room, Carly almost had to do a double take. Carly knew the dress would look great on Sam, but she didn't know Sam would look that great.

"Sam, you look amazing. What do you think?" asked Carly.

"It's just a dress," lied Sam. "But I do like it," she said in a small voice.

Carly noticed the smallest of smiles on Sam as she continued to look in the mirror.

As prom drew nearer, Carly was freaking out as she was on the prom committee. And a guy finally asked her to the prom. Well Gibby asked her to be exact. When we asked by recording the "Will you go to prom with me?" and putting it inside of a bear so that when you squeezed it, it played the message, she had to say yes. Even though Gibby didn't fit her tall, dark, and handsome profile, she still got a giddy feeling when he asked. Gibby would at least make the night memorable.

Sam and Freddie were at least trying to act more civil towards each other as it lead up to prom. Sam didn't punch him as much, and Freddie brought Sam a bag of bacon every couple of days to school. They both knew how much prom meant to Carly, so they tried to keep things calm around her.

What they didn't notice were all of the stares the two of them were getting. The word of the school's old former top couple were going together to prom was a big deal to them. Everyone already knew them from iCarly, and majority of them thought it was adoarable when they dated. Some were heartbroken when they had broken up. But now they were going to be reunited, even if it was for just one night.

On the day of the prom, Carly demanded that Freddie stay as far away from the Shay's apartment as possible while the girls were getting ready. Freddie gladly agreed as he didn't want the wrath of Carly on him. Even though she looked like a delicate flower, Freddie knew Carly was wiry.

As the day progressed, Carly had Sam go through a mini-makeover. Carly gave both of the facials, manicures, pedicures, and even some painful plucking that Sam would really rather not have repeated ever again.

All throughout the day, Sam couldn't help but think of how she was going to spend the whole evening with Freddie. And she had an excuse to be close to him. She let Carly do all of her procedures to her so Sam could try to keep her mind off of what Freddie would look like in a tux.

Carly then managed to convince Sam to let her do her hair. She got it into an elaborate, twisting, and still soft up do that would show off the dress that Carly had picked out for her. Though Sam could never tell Carly, she thought her hair looked very pretty. Even thought she had about 78 bobby pins crammed into her skull.

After fussing over Sam's makeup, Carly did her own hair an d makeup. Carly kept it simple to go with her short green dress. Carly's dress made her look just as beautiful as Sam, but in a different way. If Sam looked more soft, Carly looked more sharp. Both were stunning, but in their own way.

After Spencer let Freddie and Gibby into the apartment, Carly and Sam made their way down the stairs. Carly lead the way, her sky high heels made clicking noises as she smiled at Gibby. Gibby just smiled back in the way only a Gibby can smile. His tux, with green accents, made him almost look tall, dark, and handsome Carly thought.

Sam came down next. She had a death grip on the banister as she was still not quite used to her heels yet. But as soon as she caught eyes with Freddie, she forgot that her heels were uncomfortable and her hair was pulling. She got her Freddie butterflies again.

Freddie looked like James Bond, Sam thought. His tux, which he wore with a blue vest to match Sam, made him appear to be more mature than his eighteen years.

Freddie looked at Sam like he did a couple of years ago. Like he could actually see the sun coming from her. She looked radiant he thought. He almost felt those same sparks that he felt two years ago.

Sam walked over to Freddie where he had a small flower arrangement that he put around her wrist. Sam then took the boutonniere and more carefully than Freddie thought she could ever be, pinned it to Freddie's lapel. If anyone on the outside was looking in, they would have thought that Sam and Freddie were a gentle couple.

"Picture time!" shouted Spencer. After every different lineup Spencer could come up with, the gang left for prom in Gibby's mom's car.

When they pulled up to the school's gym, everything about the gym had been transformed. All over, everything sparkled and glittered and looked bright. All four heads were swiveling as they tried to take in every detail. The dj was already set up an d blasting music that pounded through the gym.

The four split up, Carly grabbing Gibby and dragging him out to the dance floor as Sam and Freddie scoped out a table.

"I am going to grab us a couple of waters," Freddie said as he leaned in close so she could hear him.

Sam nodded and watched him take a couple of steps away but turn around and lean in again to tell her something else.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sam" he said.

Sam blushed a bit. But she caught his hand before he could walk away and leaned close to his ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself. You know, for a nub." Sam smirked and Freddie walked off to find them some waters smiling.

As the night progressed, Sam and Freddie joined Carly and Gibby on the dance floor. But they both backed off when a slow song was played. Even though they were both having a great time with each other, there was still a lingering awkwardness that can only come after being in a relationship.

After a couple of hours, Principal Franklin walked onto the make shift stage. The music quieted as he grabbed a microphone.

"Welcome all to the 'A Night to Remember Prom!'" said Principal Franklin. He was answered with loud applause.

"I am up here to announce the Prom King and Queen. You all have been voting and this has been a record turnout with almost 95% of the senior class coming out to the polls."

Another round of applause was directed at the principal.

"Well I won't keep you all in suspense any longer. Almost completely unanimously, you have chosen your Prom King and Queen. The Class of 2011 have chosen the couple of iCarly fame, Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett to be your Prom King and Queen!" exclaimed Principal Franklin.

Both Sam and Freddie looked at each other shocked. But around them everyone, including Carly and Gibby, were applauding at deafening levels. Freddie got a handle on what was happening first, and grabbed Sam and walked up to the stage. Principal Franklin placed plastic but glittering crowns upon each of their heads.

He then pointed to the middle of the floor. "It's time for your King and Queen to have their dance," Principal Franklin said.

Sam was still a little lost in all that was happening, so once again Freddie guided her. He stopped when he got to the middle of the floor. He put his arms around Sam's waist as she slowly brought her arms to his shoulders.

Music then filled the gym. It was their song, Freddie realized. The one that played when they had their very first kiss almost four years ago. The kiss that made him start to fall for her in the first place.

"They would play this song," smiled Sam.

Freddie was relieved that she recognized this song. He looked her in the eyes and did some thinking. He mentally did a check of himself before he said what he was going to say. Did he really want to go there? What would she think? He decided it was worth it.

"Sam I have had the best night of my life with you tonight," Freddie started.

Sam looked up to him and found everything around her fading. She continued to listen.

"I remember the first time that I thought to myself, 'Man, I really love this girl.' You were laughing at something that Carly said and just looked so beautiful. That was all it took and I was hooked. There is something that has always been special between us. I know we are going to go to college next year and I know that means there will be big changes in our lives. But I do know one thing," Freddie said.

Sam had been holding her breath the whole time Freddie had been talking. She was intoxicated with everything about him. From the way he smelled like cinnamon and detergent, to the way he held her the way only he could, to the way his warm breath tickled over her face. She knew deep down in a place that she usually kept closed off that he was the one guy for her. She just knew it the same way she knew the sky was blue and grass was green. It was a part of her. She listened even more closely as he continued.

"I want you to be with me. I want you to be my constant. I know we will have our ups and downs. But they will be the best ups and downs. I know you are the first girl that I want to think of when I wake up and the last one on my mind when I go to bed and even the one that I think of in between all of that. I wan t you, Sam. Please," said Freddie.

He had done it. He had laid it all out there for her to either step on or to grab and surrender to. He looked desperately into her deep blue eyes. But years of practice kept them silent as she processed what he said.

Finally she had made her decision. She reached up slowly and gracefully. She gently placed one hand behind his neck and pulled him gently down the rest of the way.

She made contact with his lips in a way more softly that he could ever remember. All at once, every single emotion that they had shared during their relationship came back to them. All of the good, and even the bad. It was all there as their lips connected. Sam was even more sure of her decision as she saw their relationship go through her mind once again.

"Fredward Benson, I have waited almost two years for you to say that to me. I shouldn't have waited around like some silly school girl but I did. And let me tell you," Sam started.

Freddie bit his lip trying to prepare himself for her rejection. He was sure it wouldn't be easy.

"I am glad I waited. What I feel for you hasn't changed. If anything it has grown deeper. Now I sound like some silly school girl," said Sam.

Freddie cut her off before she could say anything else and lifted her to him. He pressed his lips to her's just briefly enough to feel the love between them again.

When they parted, each had a smile on their face. It was not only a night to remember, it was the night to remember.


End file.
